


Would that be good enough?

by TrickyMon



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: First Kiss, Hurt/Comfort, Inviting to prom, M/M, Prom, Self-Indulgent, sap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:14:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24134926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrickyMon/pseuds/TrickyMon
Summary: Duo and Heero are in undercover in school and the prom party seems to be the next big thing. Heero wants to ask Duo to go with him in order to be able to refuse to Relena and get on with the mission, but maybe that’s not the reason at all... ?
Relationships: Duo Maxwell/Heero Yuy
Comments: 5
Kudos: 15





	Would that be good enough?

Heero was always very indifferent to all those places they needed to blend in in order to accomplish their mission. The others did interact with their peers and gave some kind of impression of being regular teenagers. Going to school just as everybody else seem to suit them and relax them for a bit between the action.

  
Heero just couldn’t bring himself to be bothered, to care even an inch more than required not to raise any suspicion. This seemed to be attracting a bit of attention on the female side of the class, the cold and secluded demeanour gave him aura of secrecy and attractiveness. He concluded that acting like an absolute asshole makes you desirable to the opposite sex.

  
The girl who had found him on the coast in his Gundam had unfortunately not only been in the class that he joined, but also tried to invite him to her birthday party. What a waste of time. If only she knew who he was.

The orders needed to be carried out, though. So he didn’t try to do anything very much out of ordinary - he went to classes, played basketball, shared dorm room with Duo and even did his homework after being done with work, before calling it a day.

The dorm life looked to be always so vivid and full of life - the girls were going to the part where boys lived, boys went out to do sports outside, everyone played games or studied together in groups. Duo attended those informal gatherings quite frequently, which wasn’t really surprising as Heero was not much of a conversation partner himself. One day, when he came back late in the evening, Heero showed the slightest hint of curiosity, unlike himself.

  
“You’re always attending all those petty parties or study get together or however you call it. What is it that so interesting about them?”

  
Duo looked at him, a bit taken aback by the question. He always came back to a silent room, all his attempts at establishing some kind of conversation or friendly relation sadly failing. Nevertheless, he smiled at the sudden stream of words coming from his battlefield partner and said,  
“You could always try going yourself. Maybe you would even have a conversation with someone like, you know, _a normal human being_ ” Duo purposefully accented the last three words.

Heero sighed. He felt a tinge of reproach in Duo’s voice, but he wasn’t sure if it was because he just wanted him to be more ‘human-like’, because he wanted to be friends or he believed it was his obligation as a Gundam pilot who is on an undercover mission.

  
“Mhm. Maybe some other time.”

  
“As if I expected other answer, ” the frustration had been easily visible from the tone of his voice, “I guess that’s just the way you are, Mr Perfect Soldier, aka I’m just too good for all of you and I am gonna make fun of your for having like, feeling or social needs and do stupid things like talk to each other or go to a prom in a school you won’t go to in two weeks. How silly we all are.” Duo babbled on, not hiding the annoyance.

  
The prom. The weird word that Heero didn’t completely understand. That’s supposed to a big ball for the graduates. Not even he was ignorant enough to be unaware of this happening. The worst thing was, they needed to practice the big dance during their sports classes and also decide who to dance it with on the event itself.

Even if it seemed to be customarily for boys to be inviting girls, he caught Relena getting close to him, seemingly wanting to talk, slightly blushing. Each time, he found an excuse not to talk to her in case it was the thing she wanted to invite him to. He wasn’t sure how long he could keep it up, though. He needed to think of something not to spend the whole dreadful evening with her. She deserved better than a completely uninterested serial killer.

The difficult part was, could he refuse if he didn’t have other person to go with? The attendance and the dance was obligatory. Not that they had to particularly care about it as they would be out of the school soon enough, but that would raise a lot of suspicion. Not good for the mission.

Heero sighed. He looked at the long-haired boy who lived with him at that moment. He was looking tired, even if he still had a bit of sparkle in his eyes and flushed cheeks from the social event he had just attended. The circles below his eyes and the whole strands of hair coming out of his braid showed how much he really needed a break from constant stress and racing thoughts about the mission. Heero thought for a second that he looked insanely attractive and then scolded himself internally. That was definitely inappropriate. Duo untied his braid and let his hair loose, which made the Perfect soldier stare at him some more - he could only make out part of his face and his silhouette could be mistaken for girl’s one with his lanky posture badly lit in the small room.

“Duo?”

  
“What is it? You’re not going to show remorse for your behaviour, are you?” Duo asked, tired enough to express himself frankly, not caring if he is going to offend Heero or that he won’t talk to him for days again. Sometimes things were a bit too much for Maxwell.

  
“Uh, nevermind.” Heero looked back at the plans he had before him on his desk.

  
“C’mon buddy, tell me.” Duo was exasperated at this point, “ I’m not gonna hate you or anything if you are rude again to me, I am not like you.”

  
“Who are you going to prom with?” Heero cursed internally. That sounded so abrupt and not at all like he would like it to be.

  
“I haven’t decided yet. I will probably ask the dark-haired friend of your Relena.”

  
Heero’s face faltered a bit. He figured out if he asked Duo he would say that he didn’t have a date and hadn’t thought about it at all, which would enable Heero to save them both by asking him to go with him. He really didn’t want to go with Relena. He remained silent.

  
“Why do you ask?” Duo was getting suspicious about what the Perfect Soldier is planning. He was very interested in the answer of the question, but tried not to get his hopes an inch up to avoid disappointment.

  
He could never really figure him out, even if they seem to be going along mostly pretty well, it was due to effort on Duo’s part and the circumstances. He didn’t have much hopes that Heero actually wanted to be there living (albeit temporarily) with him and not that he simply didn’t have a choice. To Heero, as well as everyone else, he was just a means to an end, or a nice distraction while attending to their own business. No one was interested in being his friend just for the sake of it.

  
“Just out of curiosity.”

  
More silence. Heero was absent-mindedly going over the next target that needed to be blown up. But there was still time before the next mission. Current one seemed to be somewhere more close to him.

  
“How about you, Mr Casanova? Did you invite a certain blond hair girl yet?” - Duo flashed a tired smile at his partner. A small sad smile was on his lips when he turned his head to look at the dark sky with no moonlight.

  
“No, I didn’t,” said Heero dryly. He really needed to muster up the courage and ask Duo. It’s not like it’s important or it’s going to change anything between them or, in fact, matter at all in several days. Still, he couldn’t bring himself to do so. He had a big knot that tied up his intestines.

  
“Why not?”

  
Duo pressed on, sitting on his bed on the other side of the room. He was just about to give up, stretch himself and go to sleep, but he saw that Heero had stood up from his desk and went over to sit next to him on the bed and looked at him.

It was as though he had seen the long haired boy for the first time, piercing him and analysing the smallest feature of his face. Duo unconsciously pulled away from him, sensing danger of an unfamiliar situation. He looked at him back, with the same intensity, but also with visible confusion. Heero was close, their heads just inches apart, even if Duo made the distance bigger just a second ago. Which at that moment he wish he hadn’t.

  
“I actually...” Heero stopped talking for a two long seconds. “hoped that you would go with me. Would you like to?”

  
Duo’s pupils extended in surprise. The blood rushing to his cheek and coloring them was visible even in the dim-lit dorm room. He wasn’t expecting that. What was worse, he couldn’t read through his face or his intentions. Was he hitting on him? Is he gonna mock him afterwards? Is this for the mission? Is this because he wants to be close but doesn’t know how? So many unanswered questions were passing through Duo’s head in the speed of Minovsky’s particles.

  
“Do you do it because you want to go with me or you don’t wanna go at all and need someone who will just leave you be?” Duo asked, wishing for the answer to be the former, but deciding he’s not gonna cling in to false hope and go through even more pain, just because he can’t say no to Heero. If he wants to go with him, he’s gonna treat him as a prom partner deserves.

  
“I just don’t want to go with Relena, who I believe tried to catch me off guard to be able to invite me to the party. If I have someone to go with, she won’t be able to press me to do that.”

  
Duo promised himself he won’t be disappointed when he’s gonna hear what he expects to hear. He really did believe he wasn’t going to. But he can’t help himself, even if he knew it was stupid to believe the Perfect Soldier would actually want to give him so much attention. His whole expression faltered visibly, he didn’t look at the other boy and just bit his lower lip.

  
“Then ask one of her friends and don’t use me as an excuse, please.”

  
Heero was taken aback. He was sure if he tells Duo that he just needs a cover, he will understand and agree. That didn’t happen though, the Deathscythe pilot looked really, seriously hurt. His eyes were focused on some far away point in the space, looking everywhere but at Heero. It was a weird feeling, something he haven’t experienced before.

  
He never cared a lot for any of the three remaining pilots, they were just a part of the orders and needed components to accomplish the mission. Duo never respected his attitude and did everything possible to break through to him and establish some kind of friendship, or at least familiarity.

  
It seemed even stranger when Duo reacted this way, being so visibly disappointed when Heero told him he wanted cover for the prom party, not a real date. Heero was fighting with himself over what to do - he didn’t want to leave him, but he also had no idea what to do to make the other one feel better. Guilt crept in to him. Another weird sensation.

  
“Hey, I didn’t mean it like that. I didn’t mean to use you, I just thought you don’t have anyone to go with”, he tried calmly.

  
“Shut up! It’s not my fault I never had any adolescence that I could just enjoy, develop a crush to care about asking for a very stupid party instead of thinking what are the odds of not being killed in next mission which will be far from the last one. It’s very lonely being God of Death, especially in school with normal kids,” Duo exploded. His voice was shaking, full of anger or regret, or something else Heero wasn’t able to place.

  
The braided pilot could hardly stop the budding tears that welled on the corner of his eyes at the last sentence.

  
What Heero felt was a mixture of sadness, sympathy and anger at himself. He could never properly access emotions and needs of other people.

He didn’t expect to hurt Duo so much. He wondered what it meant for Maxwell. What it meant for himself. He could easily say that Duo was the closest person he had - all that chatter and light-heartedness was always making him feel more secure in life, even if against his own will of being left alone in peace by everybody. It dawned on him how much of an asshole must he had come across. All he wanted at that point was to get Duo his smile back - the damned, uninhibited smile that pierced through the hardest hearts, smile of the only Gundam pilot that was still able to express joy sincerely. Hero slowly touched his cheek and look straight at him.

“Duo, I am sorry, I didn’t mean it to sound like that. I would really feel honoured if you agreed to share this moment of normality that we, Gundam Pilots, are usually not granted with me. I promise to dress the best I can and lead the dance gracefully and be there with you for the whole evening.” Heero’s heart raced as if he was confessing love to him. That’s how it felt on Heero’s scale of emotions.

Duo looked at him, unsure what to believe. Heero was close, looking at him with mix of remorse and something similar to affection. It’s not like he didn’t want to say yes to his proposition. In fact, there were few other things that he wanted more. All he wanted was to be treated as normal human being and for his feelings to be acknowledged and respected. He knew Heero is not the person that will provide him that.

“If you really do, I may even make a fancy bun of my hair so that you have something to look at.” Duo winked, a small mocking smile showed on his face.

“I already do. You always look amazingly good.” Heero put his hand on Duo’s cheek and moved in closer. “It pains me to your face all sad like this.”

  
Duo’ cheeks became closer in color to a strawberry than to the skin of a healthy teenage boy. Heero was closer than anyone ever was ever before. Duo slightly closed his eyes and subtly shortened the distance between them.

“If you wanna dance with me during the prom, you gotta treat me like Relena would expect you to treat her.”

Heero wasn’t sure about what’s that supposed to mean, but he closed the distance between them and placed his lips on Duo’s who immediately put his arms around the other boy and returned the kiss, needy and desperate. He frequently fantasied about kissing the Perfect soldier, never expecting him to actually agree to one, let alone being the one to initiate it. He was focused on how Heero’s lips felt soft against his own and how sloppy they both were, trying hard to figure out how’s that supposed to be done.

  
Heero pulled back first. He looked at Duo who had that tiny sparkles in his eyes, similar to the one that he had seen in Quatre looking at Trowa when he believes nobody’s watching. He thought that he finally understood why.

“I can’t promise I will do that, you know how little understanding of others I have. What I can promise though, is that I will look at you with the same amount of fascination as one would successfully inviting the most popular person in the class and try my best to be the best dance partner for you. Would that be good enough?”

  
Duo smiled and looked again at his roommate, looking as unsure and uneasy as never before. How surprising.

  
“Yes, Heero, that would be good enough.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first fanfiction since I was 13, so please go easy on me ;w; Just went on crazy binge of Gundam and all my feelings needed to be spilled somewhere UwU. All feedback greatly appreciated!
> 
> [Edit] Edited for formatting and making small corrections, hopefully it’s more readable now


End file.
